degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Stone
Peter Michael Stone is a Canadian college student at Toronto University, and a graduate of Degrassi Community School. He is the son of Daphne Hatzilakos, former principal of Degrassi Community School. He is friends with Spinner Mason, Sav Bhandari, Danny Van Zandt, and Riley Stavros. He is portrayed by Jamie Johnston. Character History Season 5 Peter was introduced in Season 5, when he entered Degrassi as a new student. He was first spotted by Emma at a pool, who developed a crush on him. Peter had no interest in Emma, but rather her best friend Manny. Petter continuously tries to engage Manny in flirting, but she turns him down each time. After having a fight with her family (more notably, her father), Manny decides to go to a party that Peter invited her to. Later that night, after becoming intoxicated, Manny takes Peter into a bathroom where he videotapes her taking her shirt off. Later, after being rejected by her, Peter threatens to e-mail the video to the entire school if Manny refuses to go out with him. After some more conflicts between the two, Peter follows through with his threat and sends the entire student body his video of Manny. At the start of season 5, he begins flirting with Emma, smooth-talking her. At first Emma shuts him out, despite her feelings for him, because of what he did to Manny. She plans revenge for what he did to Manny, so she tries to seduce him, stripping him and taking photos with her camera phone. Eventually, her plan backfires because his bedroom is a storage room, a situation she sympathizes with since she sleeps in the basement of her house. During the end of the season, Emma and Peter become open about their relationship. By dating Emma, Peter discovers that she is suffering from a mix of anorexia, nervosa, and bulimia. He tells Manny, who goes with him to Emma's parents to set up an intervention to help her. She is then put into a hospital. Season 6 In Season 6, Peter begins his junior year at Degrassi with a huge bang: he meets his girlfriend Emma 's ex-boyfriend Sean, when he returns to Degrassi from Wasaga Beach. Emma realizes she may have unresolved romantic feelings for Sean, without Peter knowing. Peter starts hanging out with Sean. Because of her feelings for her former beau, Emma decides to take a break from her relationship with Peter. He begins noticing that Sean may be the cause of the hiatus, and becomes angered. He sets him up for possession of pot in his locker, which leads to Sean being kicked out of Degrassi. Peter and Sean race against each other in a street race, ending up almost killing an innocent man out for a nighttime jog. Jay tells Sean to leave, which results in Sean being arrested for a hit-and-run accident, whilst only leaving Peter with community service and house arrest. Sean is now in jail, while Emma is still working things out with Peter. After framing Sean by planting pot in his locker, Peter makes a big mistake when he breaks into Emma's locker and leaves a mask there as a surprise. Emma doesn't realize that Peter broke into Sean's locker until Manny points it out to her. Emma proceeds to shove Peter into a locker and forces him to tell her the truth, which makes Emma so furious that she tells him "When you see me in class, don't look at me. When you see me in the halls, don't talk to me, because you and me are done!" and gets him in trouble with his mother at the same time by revealing to her that he was there without telling her. In his junior year, he begins hanging out with Manny and Darcy more often, which lead to his secret sessions with Darcy for a photo shoot. Peter introduces Darcy to an online friend named Adams, who turns out to be an internet predator, with a desire for "sexy" pictures, for which he sends money for. However, he went back to his old ways by showing Darcy's photos to Spinner, leading to Darcy and Spinner's third and final breakup. Later in the year, Peter apologizes to Darcy for the online situation and the two soon become friends. He shows up to help the friendship club and brings her flowers. She is impressed by his work and accepts a ride from him. When he once again lies (his license was suspended), Darcy begins disliking him. However, some time later, they start dating, hiding it from everyone by fighting and being rude to each other. Peter and Darcy's relationship becomes complicated because of Peter's house arrest. After Darcy's friend (who Darcy ditched to be with Peter) catches her and Peter in the park, she tattles to Peter's mom. Because of this, Peter's parents talk about sending Peter away to boarding school to keep them apart. His mom also tells Peter to keep his distance from Darcy. Peter is about to give up, but Darcy tells him that if he believes that love is the most important thing, then he would meet her at their secret make-out area. Darcy waits there and believes that he isn't coming, but as she is about to leave, Peter arrives. He also tells Darcy that if his parents send him away, the only thing he can lose is her, and then they make out. Season 7 .]] Peter and Darcy's relationship is stronger than ever, but when he wants to have sex, Darcy gets angry and throws him out of the room. Peter gets drunk later and tells Darcy that he is a virgin too and that he is willing to wait until she is ready because he loves her. The next morning, Darcy and Peter wake up next to each other and Darcy is naked. Darcy thinks they had sex, but Peter isn't so sure. Peter tells Darcy he thinks she might have been raped, but Darcy freaks out on him and tells him never to talk to her again. When Darcy attempts suicide, Peter, knowing how important abstinence is to her, gets her abstinence ring back, and Manny tells her that rape didn't count as sex. After Darcy wants to have sex on the roof, he calls her hopeless and says that he doesn't know her anymore. She is tempted to jump off the roof. It seems that he was a little jealous though, when he saw Darcy making out with Johnny DiMarco on the roof. Over spring break, Darcy's parents send her to Brat Camp due to her behavior, and Peter goes with her. He claims that she shouldn't have to go through it alone and admits that's why he signed up. Still troubled and disturbed about getting raped, Darcy asks Peter to help her erase the past by sleeping with her. Peter is hesitant at first but when Darcy finally admits that he is her one true love, he proceeds to have sex with her in the nurse's office, losing his virginity in the process. Peter convinces Sav and Danny to form a band. They ask Spinner to be their drummer, but Spinner scoffs at their polo shirts, "pretty boy" looks, and sappy love songs. However, he is the reason his relationship with Darcy failed. Later, Peter suggests they get more serious and they start making more hardcore rock songs. They ask Spinner to be their drummer again, but Spinner does not want to be seen with Danny and Sav. Peter comes up with a solution- masks to conceal their identities. After getting their first song on video, it spreads through the school, where it becomes an instant hit. Peter later secretly confides to Darcy that he is the lead singer. 'Season 8' Darcy tells Peter that she is moving to Kenya and only tells him this at the last minute - the day before she leaves. He is devastated by the news. Angered, Peter gets together with Mia Jones, who has also just been rejected, at a party. Darcy sends a care package from Kenya for all of her friends, and sends a present to Peter as well. Upon receiving the gift from Clare, Peter throws it out in front of Mia, but later digs the present out of the trash can and puts it in his pocket, along with a note from Darcy. This proves that even though she hurt him and he wants to begin a relationship with Mia, he still cares for Darcy. Peter starts to develop a friendship with Riley Stavros, and continues to blow off Mia more and more. One day Peter and Riley decide to skip school and go to Peter's condo to play Wii Sports Boxing. Then when Riley is giving Peter pointers, Riley kisses him on the lips but Peter pushes him back, shocked. The next day, Peter makes Mia and him an official couple, while revealing to her what happened. Mia tells him to fix things with Riley, despite his sexuality. He then tries to patch things up with Riley, but Riley gets physical, slamming Peter and saying that nothing happened between them. His dad pressures him to help with his half-sister, Angel, and Peter agrees. When Angel starts to interfere with Peter's fun, Peter decides responsibility for someone else's child shouldn't fall on him (an opinion that hits Mia hard). Mia storms off while Peter and Mia were together at his house because of this philosophy. Peter then gets stuck with his little sister. When his dad buys him a bass (even though Peter plays guitar), he tells his dad how he feels, and how he doesn't want his sister to go through the same stuff. After school, Peter goes over to say goodbye to Mia and tells her (in front of Anya) that he is doing a world studies class and his country is Kenya. Mia and Anya say goodbye, but Anya points out that he chose the country his ex-girlfriend is in. The night before at Peter's, Mia finds a form for Peter to go to Kenya to be with Darcy. When Mia tells Peter that she found the page, he gives her a blank stare. But the next day he tells her he has been thinking about Darcy a lot and she breaks up with him. Peter keeps trying to win Mia back, but she refuses to give in and tells him that she is always going to wonder what would have happened if Darcy never left for Kenya. Later on in the episode, Peter and Sav are playing video games at Peter's place and Sav gets a phone call from his younger sister, Alli. He just found out that there were cop cars at The Dot, and that's where Anya and Mia were going after shopping. Peter and Sav head to The Dot. They later find out from Blue that there is a man with a gun inside The Dot holding Holly J hostage. We later find out that it is Spinner and he has been shot. Luckily his life has been saved by Holly J. When Anya and Mia show up to The Dot, Peter hugs Mia and says he was glad she was okay and kissed her. Mia looked puzzled and Peter confessed his love for her and said he thought he would never see her again and that she would never know how he felt about her and said that he loved her. She then smiled and kissed him back and the two had gotten back together. In he and the STÜDZ get a job playing in Jason Mewes' movie. But, in the beginning they're almost fired from the movie when Peter punches Mewe's son because he was flirting with Mia, his girlfriend. 'Season 9' Peter's life seems to be great, until he is told there is no room left for him in the music class. His girlfriend, Mia Jones, scores a modeling job in Paris and accepts it. Peter decides he will go with her to Paris, which makes Mia very happy. Mia and Peter are invited to a party at Declan and Fiona's house. Declan and Fiona's cousin, Victoria, offers Peter some meth. He decides to try it and things spiral down from there. The next day he starts flipping out at Mia, causing her to decide that she is going to leave him. Intoxicated by the meth, Peter barges into the school dance. He interrupts his band performing a song he wrote and has a mental breakdown. After fighting with them, he storms out. Later he calls Riley when he is stranded in the middle of a highway. Riley, Sav, Danny, and Spinner come to save Peter. While almost getting run over by a truck in the process, Peter arrives home safely and Spinner and Riley stay the night to watch Peter. Peter calls his Mom and tells her to come home. Peter is angry at being kicked out of the band and he tries his best to get back in the band, but the band sticks to keeping him out of the band so that he would have time to clean up his act. He reconciled his friendship with Danny and Sav. Peter is accepted into Toronto University. Peter needs money, so he gets a job by running a club in the enormous storage room above The Dot, called "Above The Dot". Peter and Spinner run the club, and Victoria (Fiona and Declan's cousin). Season 10 Peter is a freshman at TU, and has a partime job at The Dot. Peter is working at The Dot, when a disgruntled Sav walks in. Peter asks what's wrong, and Sav explains. Peter mentions how since the Studz broke up, Sav hasn't been doing anything fun lately. Peter tells Sav that he should start hanging out with Eli and the others. Peter is working in The Dot, and is behind the counter handing people coffee, and handing food out to customers. It seems Peter was talking to Declan for awhile, and when Holly J walks in and asks where Fiona is. Peter tells her that he doesn't know, and he shrugs his shoulders. Declan turns around to surprise Holly J, and Peter leaves to pass out more food to others. Peter is working at The Dot, and is being talked to non-stop by Sav. He is telling Peter that his kiss with Holly J. was nothing like ever before, and he feels that they can be in true love, and that he wants more Holly J. Peter gives him advice, and tells him that if he's sure about Holly J., and that since she just had a breakup, she may not want to start a relationship right away. In the middle of the day, Drew and Marisol come into The Dot on a date (in Drew's mind it's to make Alli jealous). Peter goes to their table to take their orders, and they tell him two iced teas, they talk, and then Drew tells him a real crazy order, it turns out Marisol gets the same thing because it's easier to order. Peter tells them that they're weird and he leaves to make their food. Later on, Holly J. comes into The Dot to be in a happy mood, she greets Peter. Peter greets her back, and they talk about the dance a little bit. Peter then talks about her and Sav's kiss. Holly J. is surprised he knew about it, and he spills the beans. He tells her that Sav came in The Dot and talked about it non-stop and he was really excited about it. Holly J. is surprised, and goes up to the "Above The Dot" to set up. Mentions In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Riley mentions Peter as one of his crushes to Anya.﻿ He also asserts his belief that Peter is not entirely straight. Relationships *Emma Nelson **Start Up: Tell It To My Heart (509) **Broke Up: True Colors (603) ***Reason: Peter frames Sean for possession of drugs. *Darcy Edwards **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Free Fallin' (2) (615) ***Broke Up: Live to Tell (712) **** Reason: Peter feels like he doesn't know Darcy anymore, and finds her to be "hopeless." **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Bust a Move (1) (713) ***Break Up: Fight the Power (803) ****Reason: Darcy tells Peter she is moving to Kenya, leaving him crushed. Darcy is unaware that he thinks they are over. *Mia Jones **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Man With Two Hearts (805) ***Broke Up: Heart of Glass (816) ****Reason: Peter admits he still has feelings for Darcy. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Danger Zone (818) ***Break Up: Just Can't Get Enough (902) ****Reason: Mia is offered a modeling job in France, Peter gets hooked on meth, and she says she will never support a "meth-head". *Victoria **Start Up: Start Me Up (914) **Broke Up: Start Me Up (914) ***Reason: Victoria lied about being done with drugs. Quotes: *"One, two, three, action!" (first line) *"So you better tell him that then. " -To Holly J reffering to Sav (final line) *"So steroids makes you buff and straight?" *"Lovers' Quarrel?" *"There's a lot of heteros up there, you can pretend you're one of us". *"It looks like a loogey!" *"Look! The sidewalk makes a different sound than the street!" *"She left me to go to Paris. But that's okay, 'cause they always do, right?" *Peter: "You know when you think you had sex, but you're not totally sure if you did or not?" Derek: "Uh...no." Danny: "C'mon dude, you're asking us?" *"What are you talking about? There's no Studz without me! Those are my songs. They teach you about that in copyright class, or whatever." *"Man. It sucks being normal." *"Danny, you can come. But no Liar Leia." *"MOM! Grandma lives in'' Regina''. *"Okay, first thing we're all wondering...is she hot? Second thing we're all wondering...how come you can get two dates to the formal and I have none?" *"Oh... sexy times! Dirty dog!" *"Hi-five! Low-five! No-five! Psych!" *(To Danny) "Have I ever lied to you Daniel?" *"You wanna race me? In THAT hunk of junk? *chuckles* You're on bitch!"- to Sean *Peter : "Mom, you know how I like ketchup on my broccoli? Doesn't go together, right? Well, that's a lot like me and Darcy. We've been sorta--" Darcy: "I think what he's trying to say is, we're together, and we don't wanna keep it a secret anymore." Peter: "We just want to be honest, or whatever." *"You're doing a bad job saying you're not gay." Trivia *Two of Peter's girlfriends, Darcy and Mia, both had to end the relationship with Peter because of a change of location. Darcy moved to Kenya and Mia moved to Paris, while the actresses of said characters now have their own TV shows on the CW Network. *Peter was the third musician to get involved with drugs. The first was Ashley and the second was Craig. *Peter shares his middle name with his actor, Jamie Johnston. *Peter was going to come out as being bisexual, but the writers decided against it. **He could, however, still be bisexual, just not out. As they said ''come out ''as bisexual. *He's the second character to show up twice in the same opening. The first was Ellie, and the third was Dave. *Although credited as a regular in season 10, he only appeared on 4 episodes. *Peter was actually a member of the Spirit Squad for a brief point in time *Peter was originally supposed to have romantic, more sexual involvements with Riley, but the writers did not expand the storyline. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Love Triangles Category:Studz Category:Band Category:Musician Category:Singer Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Drugs Category:Drinking Category:Sex Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Siblings Category:Degrassi blackhole Category:Degrassi Bermuda Triangle Category:Nasal drug